Better Than a Magic Eight Ball
by Senko Ryu
Summary: Sesshomaru, Kagome finds, is a fountain of useless information.


Kagome was laid out on her stomach in Kaede's hut. The others watched her in amusement as she repeatedly shook and turned a black and white ball. Various expressions danced across her face, changing with each turn of the ball.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Miroku scooted closer for a better look.

"I'm asking my Magic Eight Ball questions." She answered and sat up. "See here? Just think or ask a question and it will answer it for you."

"May I try?" Miroku asked. Kagome shook the ball.

**Most Likely.**

"Sure." Kagome handed it to him.

"Will someone ever bear my children?" He questioned the ball fervently. He shook it and turned it over.

**Reply Hazy. Try Again.**

Miroku frowned. "I'm not sure if I like this so much." He handed it back to the girl.

"Why do you think I've been shaking it so many times?" Kagome laughed. Miroku was not sure how to reply to that. It seemed a little sad.

"What about questions that can't be answered with yes or no?" Miroku asked.

"Or try again?" Kagome teased.

"Or try again." The monk repeated sardonically.

"I'm not sure. I suppose I'll have to find someone better than a Magic Eight Ball. But does that person exist?"

**Outlook not so good.**

"The more I look at it the more my faith in humanity weakens." Miroku commented sadly.

"That's because you take it too seriously." She slapped him playfully on the shoulder. Kagome suddenly gained a thoughtful expression. "If humans can't answer a question, then maybe something _inhuman_ could."

"I'm not sure if I like a thoughtful Kagome." Inuyasha butted in. Kagome glared at him.

"Shut up half-human." Kagome snorted. Sango leaned in close to her.

"You do realize your insulting yourself too, right?' she whispered. Kagome ignored her words.

"Can I borrow Kirara?" Kagome stood, determination written across her face. The others wondered if they should tell Kagome that Shippo was writing on people's faces in their sleep again. Miroku shook the ball halfheartedly.

**Concentrate and ask again.**

Miroku lost the will to say anything and everyone watched as she took off on Kirara with the Magic Eight Ball clutched tightly in her hand.

REPLYHAZYTRYAGAINVERYDOUBTFULMYSOURCESSAYNO

Kagome landed several yards away from the demon lord. She knew there was no point in trying to sneak up on him, but she was hoping she could at least sneak past Jaken. His voice had a tendency to make her ears bleed. She quietly made her way through to Sesshomaru. Kagome settled herself about a foot away from him and stared. He pointedly ignored her. She could tell because when she snapped her fingers his eyelid twitched a millionth of a millimeter.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I have a question." She watched his face closely for a response. His eyebrows moved a millionth of a millimeter closer together. Good. She had his attention.

"Why is it that all the demon guys have long hair?" She asked. "Is it the fashion at the moment?"

"Actually," Sesshomaru said surprising Kagome, "It's because we have nothing to cut it with."

"What?" Kagome was confused. She did not know about Sesshomaru, but she could not walk a mile without seeing about fifty sharp pointy objects.

"Its best if I demonstrate." He sighed. Kagome fished through her pockets and brought out a pair of scissors. She moved closer to him.

"Its better if I do it." Kagome handed the scissors to him. He then warned, "You might want to move back about twenty paces and hide behind a tree."

Kagome did as she was told and watched eagerly. Sesshomaru moved to cut his hair. The scissors closed upon the strands and the metal began to curl outwards.

Then it exploded.

Kagome ducked behind the tree to avoid the flying shrapnel. She warily watched the flaming red piece that was stuck deep within the tree she was hiding behind.

"See?" Sesshomaru said calmly as he removed a large piece of shrapnel from his hand like it was simply a splinter. It was interesting to watch since he only had one hand to begin with.

"Does that happen with all demons?" She asked amazed. No wonder Inuyasha avoided her like the plague whenever she went on haircutting rampages.

"Mine is more extreme than most." The demon lord admitted. "But demon hair can only be cut with demon blades."

"So why don't you just use a demon blade?" She moved back to her original spot near him.

"Would you cut your hair with a demon blade?" He raised his eyebrow a thousandth of a millimeter.

"I suppose not." Kagome confessed. Her hair would probably sprout eyes or something.

"Well, thanks for answering my question." Kirara trotted over to Kagome and the schoolgirl mounted her. Sesshomaru watched as she moved further and further away. It was not until she had fully disappeared that he noticed she had left something behind. It was a small black ball with an unfamiliar look to it he picked it up.

"I wonder if she will bother me again…" He thought allowed absently. Sesshomaru turned it over to further his inspection.

**Yes.**

Sesshomaru sighed.

SIGNSPOINTTOYESDON'TCOUNTONITBETTERNOTTELLYOUNOW

I thought you might find it funny to know that for the questions in this story I actually used my Magic Eight Ball and continued based on what the answer was. I might write more if the inspiration finds me. So if you have any interesting questions, feel free to ask. But don't be offended if I don't use it since it all rides on my muse's sense of humor.


End file.
